


Sam Winchester, Sex God

by Kellygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Imported, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, au after season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, now I know something is wrong!  You can’t even watch fake lesbian porn in the same room with me and suddenly you’re talking about threesomes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester, Sex God

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Big thanks to my beta, dreamlittleyo for the thoughtful questions and great suggestions.

It was Friday night and all was right in Dean’s world. He was winning at pool and already imagining the steak dinner he was going to buy himself the next night. His brother was in a booth reading something on his laptop, but not looking unapproachable like he sometimes did.

Their last job had ended at six a.m. that morning, and there was one less witch in the world. God, she’d been a nasty bitch; with long, knotted hair, dirty curved fingernails and a addiction to killing teen-aged virgins.

They’d found the remains of four bodies in her greenhouse. After her last breath, the physical glamour of a quiet librarian had fallen away, and her house would keep the cops busy for months.

Dean collected his money from some guy named Larry, joked with him a bit, and bought him a beer. He’d suckered the guy, but that was no reason to be rude. Halfway through his drink he saw a woman approach his brother’s table. She smiled, flipped back her dark hair, and said something that had Sam smiling back.

Dean smirked, already planning what he’d say after Sammy turned her down. Too bad, really. She had a seriously sweet ass.

He almost dropped his bottle as Sam got up and followed the woman back toward the restrooms. A small sliver of light that told him the back door had been opened. He grinned and ordered another drink. Dean couldn’t wait to tease his brother about being a sly dog. He had to come up with some new material since his old stuff wouldn’t work.

He’d started another game with three factory workers when Sam and the girl came back. His brother looked rumpled, and Dean tried to catch his eye. But Sam sat back down and got back on his computer while the girl made her way to her table of friends, ready to gossip about her quickie.

Dean kept up the usual pool table bullshit, laughed at old jokes and nodded as if he understood when the conversation moved to older gripes about jobs. He blamed the one guy, Roger, for telling such a good story he didn’t see Sam get up until he was halfway across the room, trailing another girl, this one redheaded and tall with long, sleek legs that made Dean want a lap dance. _What the hell?_ Someone called his name as he watched the back door swing shut.

He lost the game and was fiercely glad he wasn’t out of any money. He sat at Sam’s booth and waited. He considered spiking his brother’s drink with holy water because something strange was going on.

Fifteen minutes later Sam and the girl walked in laughing at something. She had whisker burn on her jaw and her lips were swollen and plain, lipstick wiped off. She gave a little wave at Sam and walked back to her table, a different one than the first woman’s.

Sam sighed and sat down. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned and there was a bruise on his neck. His eyes shone smug and satisfied and wow, Dean had never seen his brother look like that. He shifted on the hard booth seat and tried to joke. “What’s up man? Someone slip you some Viagra?”

Sam smiled sleepily and finished his beer. “No, I just finally decided to take your advice and live a little.”

“But two women in one night? What’s going on, Sammy?”

Sam shrugged, his eyes half-closed. “They had some tight pussies, Dean. That first girl, Diane, man, she wrapped her legs around my waist and begged me to fuck her like the world was ending.”

He laughed and something shivered up and down Dean’s spine. He’d rarely heard Sam talk dirty and never without a lot of blushing. This was the same brother that cut off the porn when Dean walked into the room.

Sam kept talking. “That second girl, I was going to turn her down, but she had a tongue ring.” He groaned low and Dean did not, did not, just see his brother reach down and adjust himself. “Her mouth was so hot and she did this see-saw back and forth thing with her tongue and then swallowed every drop.”

Dean frowned. “You okay?”

Sam nodded and gestured for another beer. “I’m fine, man, better than fine.” He laughed and it sounded deep and joyful, but it was tinged with something that made Dean think of silky skin, breathless gasps, and fingernails trailing across his back.

“Okay, we need to go. Maybe it’s this place or something.” Dean didn’t really believe that because if it was the bar, shouldn’t they all be getting laid, especially him?

A waitress brought Sam’s beer over and Dean watched with a frown as they flirted. He sighed in relief when she walked away, an extra swing in her hips.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, and then we are out of here.”

Sam nodded and started shutting down his computer as Dean got up. Maybe Sam was like a bear and hibernated but then awoke and wanted sex. He shook his head because that made no sense, but neither did his little brother getting it on behind the bar. Twice. With really, really hot chicks.

Dean finished quickly and washed his hands in lukewarm water. He let the bathroom door swing closed on the heels of his boots, stopping abruptly to watch Sam and their waitress glide through the back door.

That was enough for Dean. Maybe Sam convinced these women to help him play a trick. If so, Dean was going to buy some Nair tonight.

The door opened quietly on well-oiled hinges and the alley was fairly clean, packing crates and boxes scattered over it. The door shut behind him and he peeked around a refrigerator-sized box and saw them. Sam was sitting on a crate, his jacket and laptop bag beside him. The waitress was straddling him and moaning, Sam’s head buried between her breasts. The lone streetlight highlighted the woman’s caramel skin and his brother’s hands as he lifted her skirt and pulled her closer.

Dean knew the moment Sam was inside her by the way her body jerked and shuddered. She moaned louder and Sam’s answering groan had Dean shivering. His brother’s tongue looked obscene as he licked the waitress’s nipples. Her hands were gripped in Sam’s hair as his hands helped her ride him.

Dean thought about leaving. He really did, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the two bodies fucking each other senseless.

One of Sam’s hands disappeared between the woman’s legs and her eyes widened. She started to pant and whine in a higher pitch. Sam covered her mouth with his and moved his hand faster. Her body tensed for a minute before she sagged against his brother like her strings had been cut. Sam’s hands moved her up and down as he murmured something in her ear.

His brother looked wrecked and turned on and in control all at once. This entire situation and the fact that he knew the second Sam came should have embarrassed Dean a lot more. When knowing eyes met his, Dean realized Sam had known he was there the entire time.

Being caught out gave Dean the incentive he needed to move away and walk back inside the bar. He went out the front door and got in the car, waiting and fidgeting with the radio. When Sam got in, Dean looked at him and didn‘t speak.

Sam looked back and rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Dean, really. I‘m choosing to do this.” He scooted closer. “That last girl, Kelsey saw you. She said if we want to come by tomorrow night, she gets off at 2.”

Sam licked his own lips and Dean found that impossibly hot. He decided he’d freak over that later. Sam kept talking.

“She said she’d love to have us both.”

Dean started the car. “Okay, now I know something is wrong! You can’t even watch fake lesbian porn in the same room with me and suddenly you’re talking about threesomes? We’re definitely going back to the room and figure this out.”

Sam shrugged and Dean ignored his brother’s lustful looks and got them back to their room.

It was an okay room, the wallpaper bearing faded fruit and leaves, but the beds were clean and the rooms on either side of them were empty.

Dean threw his keys down and took off his jacket. He wrinkled his nose as Sam passed him. “Man, you might want to take a shower. You reek.”

His brother laughed and started stripping instead of doing his usual thing of ducking into the bathroom. There were a few barely visible marks on Sam’s back and Dean figured there would have been more if Sam and his conquests had gotten completely naked.

The shower cut on and Dean tried to think of anything that would make his normally girl-shy dork of a brother turn into Ron Jeremy. Their last case did involve a witch, so maybe something happened there. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down everything he could remember from the case.

He didn’t remember the woman even saying anything, but maybe she said something to Sam. His brother had found her first and Dean had come running at his yell.

Sam came out of the shower and Dean quirked an eyebrow. Little Sammy was far from little.

“Dude, you want to wrap a towel around that beast?”

Sam laughed and pulled on an old pair of jogging pants. He flopped down on his bed and grabbed the remote. Dean watched him flip channels before stopping on the pay-per-view station.

“You have got to be kidding me! You’re going to watch porn? What? You want tips for tomorrow night? Or I know, maybe you and your three hitter will show up on there.”

Sam laughed and smirked at him. He slanted a look at Dean and singsonged. “Someone’s jealous.”

Dean looked at his notes and muttered. “Am not, horny boy.” He chewed vigorously on the cap of the pen and said. “Hey did that witch say anything to you before we wasted her?”

Sam turned the channel and settled on some sitcom. “I don’t remember.”

Dean frowned. “What? Did any words come out of her mouth?”

Sam shrugged. “Does it matter?”

Dean balled up a piece of paper and threw it at his brother. “Of course it matters! She was into some freaky weird sex stuff and now you’re doing some freaky weird sex stuff. There has to be a connection.”

Sam sat up and stretched, his muscles moving under his skin. “I’m going to bed.” He pulled the covers back and settled down.

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered. “’Does it matter?’ My brother is trying to bring sexy back and he doesn’t find that strange.”

Just before Dean fell asleep, he heard Sam whisper. “Hey, did you think that girl at the motel check-in desk was hot?”

Dean blinked and tried to make out Sam’s face in the dark. “Just go to sleep, Romeo.”

 

The next morning Dean woke up to Sam coming back into the room. He frowned sleepily at Sam’s wrinkled tee shirt and unbuttoned jeans. “Dude! Are you for real? Did you bang the check-in chick?”

Sam laughed. “Yep. She was sleepy, but after I buried my head between her legs she woke up.” He swiped at his lips and Dean couldn’t help but watch Sam lick his fingers. “She said I was better than coffee.”

Dean stood up and stretched. “You are definitely possessed.”

Sam was in his face before he was done. Up close his brother smelled like baby powder and the musky scent of pussy.

“I’m not possessed. This is just me having a good time. Who’s it harming?” A hand brushed Dean’s chest, fingers trailing over one of his nipples before drifting down to his stomach. “What’s wrong? You want the next one?”

Dean knew he should push Sam’s hand away from where it toyed with the skin on his hip, but he was mesmerized by the sly teasing glint in his brother’s eyes. “We can share, how about that? You used to brag about your little conquests, but I want to see it live and in living color.” His nose brushed against Dean’s jaw. “I bet we’d make some lucky girl scream.”

Dean closed his eyes and ignored the soft kiss to his cheek. “Or I could make you scream. Is that it, Dean? Jealous of all those girls getting my attention?”

Something trembled below Dean’s skin, aching to get out like Sam was calling it, telling it to reach up and take over. Instead of giving in, Dean tamped it all down and pushed past Sam with a muttered curse. He shut the bathroom door on Sam’s laughter.

In the shower he touched and stroked himself until he came, his brother’s name bitten off before it made it past his lips. By the time he got out of the shower, he’d come twice even with the hot water running out and cold water streaming down his body.

He tied the towel around his waist and ignored Sam as he got dressed. His brother’s gaze following his movements like the most intimate caress. He relaxed once he was in a tee shirt and jeans. Sam gestured at a paper sack that sat on Dean’s bed. “I got you some breakfast.”

Dean sat on his bed and opened the sack. “Did you screw the entire breakfast staff?”

Sam laughed and finished his biscuit. “There wasn’t enough time. Maybe I’ll visit them extra early tomorrow.”

Their eyes met and Dean rolled his eyes, though he didn’t know if Sam was joking or not. This definitely had to have something to do with that damn witch.

After he finished eating, he looked over the notes they had for the case. Then he called Ellen, who‘d first told them about the case. He stepped outside because he could not talk about Sammy’s suddenly ravenous sexual appetite in front of his brother.

Dean considered himself a pretty open guy, but trying to discuss sex with Ellen was painful and more than a little embarrassing. Once Ellen realized what they were talking about her voice turned businesslike and emotionless, for which Dean was thankful.

“She was getting ready to pull off some powerful mojo. Once she got past a certain point in her preparations you two wouldn’t have been able to get near her without being hypnotized.”

Dean looked at his car, his reflection blurry on the hood. “What if she was further along than we thought? What if when we killed her all that energy went into Sam?”

Ellen was silent on the phone before saying she’d check a few things and call him back. Dean hung up and went back into the room. His brother was on his computer and humming quietly to himself. Dean was just happy Sam wasn’t looking at porn. He pulled some knives out of a duffel bag and started sharpening them.

At noon, Dean wanted lunch but wasn’t sure what. After twenty minutes of arguing and two games of ‘rock, paper, scissors,’ Dean won and they ended up at one of those theme places that served big juicy hamburgers and crunchy hot onion rings.

He rolled his eyes at the way the hostess and waitress flirted with Sam. After the male server came out with their food and practically sat in his brother‘s lap, Dean pointed a pickle spear at him.

“I dare you not to screw anyone in here, hotshot.”

Sam grinned and grabbed the pickle, crunching it and laughing at Dean‘s expression. “What do you want to bet?”

Dean chewed a bite of burger. “Loser washes clothes for a month and cleans the car.”

“Whatever, dude.”

Dean watched his brother closely, but he didn’t get up and follow anyone. The one time he went to the salad bar, he was in full view of their table.

He was talking about some movie when he noticed Sam staring at two women behind them. Dean turned and almost dropped an onion ring out of his mouth. The women were beautiful, one with long red hair and blue eyes and the other with short blonde hair and green eyes. They were feeding each other and blue eyes had her hand beneath the table doing something to the other woman.

They were in a secluded corner so no one had noticed them yet, except his brother the sex hound. He looked at him but Sam had on his innocent puppy face. He took a bite of his chicken before looking at Dean and giving him a lewd wink.

Dean shook his head but before he could say anything the door to the kitchen swung open and he spotted their waitress and some guy making out hot and heavy next to the bread rolls.

“Sam!” Dean hissed. “Are you doing this?”

His brother used a fork to scrape up the last of his chicken and pasta. “Doing what?”

“Making these people do this! You can’t do this to them.”

Sam took a sip of his beer. His lips were wet and had they always looked so…succulent? “I’m not forcing them to do anything. They’re free to say no.” His eyes darkened and his nose flared. “Just like you did this morning.”

He leaned forward until his chest was pressed against the edge of their table. “If only you’d said yes, I had all these plans for you. I wanted to spread you out and touch you all over. I wanted to lick you open and fuck you for hours with my fingers. God, Dean you would have come again and again and I would have lapped it up.”

Sam sat back in his chair, triumph glittering in his eyes as Dean tried to adjust himself without too much trouble. The women behind them were giggling and whispering to each other and Dean wanted to turn around and maybe take pictures with his phone.

The devil was in Sam’s eyes as he smiled. “Let’s make another bet. I bet we can fuck those two women right here, right now.” He fingered the blinds that decorated a window that showed the other part of the restaurant. It was just them and the two women in this part of the place. They _could_ draw the blinds and shut the door and, and Dean shook his head.

“No. We’re leaving and I’m going to hose you down at the car wash.”

Sam left a tip for their waitress though she’d never come back and Dean waited as Sam stopped at the women’s table and whispered something.

Out in the car, Dean pulled out before he asked. “What’d you say?”

Sam slumped in the seat and studied the people on the street. Dean hoped they were safe from Sam’s love whammy stuff. “I gave them my number.” His smile was wicked, bright, and sexy as hell. Dean knew if this was anyone but his brother, he’d already have the car pulled over and be waiting in the backseat.

He squirmed and almost yelped when his phone rang. He answered while Sam laughed at him. Ellen’s voice was low and business like.

“Check and see if she owned any land or businesses. It would have to belong to her in order for her to do some of the spells she needed.”

Dean turned the car around and headed for the county library. He told Sam Ellen’s conclusion, but his brother acted like it wasn’t that big a deal. Dean was getting worried and really wondered if the sex magic had so much control over his brother that he wouldn’t want to snap out of it.

At the library Sam brought Dean enough microfiche to drown in. He found an article about a married couple, the Parkers, that died eighteen months ago in a freak freezer accident. He read the article again and compared the address of the place where they died to a club owned by one Linda Farmer, their now dead witch.

He turned to tell Sam and didn’t see him. The library was pretty empty as he walked through it in search of his brother. He didn’t see the guy that had pointed them towards the machines and the office door was closed. Dean looked around before opening the door. No one was inside but he heard a soft sigh that was 100% Sam.

Around the corner and down a short hallway filled with file cabinets he spied his brother leaning against a wall, his eyes closed. Dean wasn’t that shocked to see the guy in charge of the library on his knees sucking his brother off.

He thought about leaving them alone. One of his feet actually moved backwards but then he froze as Sam’s big hand landed in the guy’s hair and made the guy move faster.

Seconds later, Sam made him still and the guy looked up, desperation and awe in his eyes. Sam smirked and flicked a thumb over the bulge of his cock distorting the guy’s jaw. He whispered. “Unzip your pants,” he whispered. “Let me see you come.”

Dean shuddered at the tone and the words. They carried power, and he had to ball his hands into fists to stop himself from doing what Sam said. Whatever had a hold of his brother was growing stronger. He stood, rooted to the spot as the guy obeyed, one hand stroking himself while his other lay braced on Sam’s hip.

Sam looked like some sort of king as he watched the guy, then slowly fucked his mouth, getting rougher the faster the guy’s hand moved. Dean started, jerked out of a trance as the guy groaned loudly and came. A few seconds later the guy was swallowing frantically as Sam filled his mouth, little drops of come escaping to drip down his chin.

Dean panted like he was the one that just came while his mouth was fucked. Sam wiped the guy’s lips and licked what remained on his fingers. He patted the guy on the head in thanks before stepping away and grinned, carefree, and a little creepily, at Dean.

“You find the stuff you were looking for?”

Dean watched him warily while following him back out into the main part of the library. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

Sam flung one arm around Dean’s shoulders and cheerily said. “That could have been you back there.”

Dean didn’t look back. “Receiving or giving?”

Sam hugged him closer. “Either way we both would have had fun.”

Dean moved away, but kept walking. “This isn’t you. When we get you back to normal, you’re going to feel like shit for taking advantage of all these people.”

Sam stopped walking and Dean turned to face him. His brother looked sad and a little aroused. It was a strange combination. When he tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans it reminded Dean of a younger and untroubled Sam.

“I’m not forcing them and I’m not being forced. I’d know if I was.” He opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. After a moment he said. “I can’t explain it, but I’d know if I was doing anything against my will.”

Dean punched him lightly on the arm. “Sure you would, bucko. Let’s go before you find someone else to get on their knees for you.”

Sam shook his head and they continued out of the library.

Dean really hoped this nightclub had the answers they needed, but when he pulled up in front of the red bricked building there were cars everywhere, people coming and going at a frantic pace. He overheard a harassed looking woman with two cell phones saying the club would open that night at 8p.m. because the air conditioning system was almost fixed.

Dean sighed and headed back to the room. There was nothing to do for the next four hours. He ignored the anticipation that thrummed through his body. All he’d have to do was give Sam a look and they could be occupied for awhile.

Back at the motel, Sam paced back and forth as Dean did more research. When Sam flopped down and took a nap, Dean relaxed.

So far, Sam seemed content with the back and forth of messing with Dean and then backing off, well when he wasn‘t outright propositioning- which Dean totally took credit for in showing Sammy how to close a deal- but sooner or later he’d really press his case and Dean was…not weak but not especially strong either. Not when it came to giving Sam whatever he wanted, and he seemed to really, really want Dean naked and doing stuff.

He never would have thought of Sam as the aggressive instigator of potentially bone melting sex, because yes, he was still a Winchester and Dean had sorta noticed all the muscles and golden skin, but his brother was all brainy and picky and not exactly what Dean would call smooth with the ladies.

When this was all over and he knew Sam was okay, he was totally going to rag his brother for months. Knowing his brother, when everything got back to normal-- or as close to normal as they ever got in their world--it’d be years until he had sex again.

Dean yawned and settled onto the bed, letting the near silent buzz of the TV lull him to sleep.

When he woke up he thought he was dreaming about Sam’s long muscled body slowly fucking someone. Dean blinked and the vision didn’t go away, and neither did the groan and creak of Sam’s bed as he knelt on it, a lean, pale-skinned man in front of him on his hands and knees.

Dean’s heart stuttered and he couldn’t breathe as Sam’s hands soothed and gripped the guy’s hips. When he turned and saw Dean watching, the guy; young, black-haired, in his early twenties, made some sort of noise, his green eyes glazed with lust and surprise. Sam shushed him, his words low and reassuring. He pulled the man back onto his cock and groaned.

“You’re so tight, baby. You don’t do this a lot do you?”

The boy shook his head, his entire body shivering. His dick was red and hard, wet at the tip and Dean swallowed heavily when his brother stroked it for a few minutes and teased. Sam kept talking, his voice soothing and arousing all at once.

Dean’s hands were in his jeans before he knew it. Once he touched himself, he couldn’t stop and he matched his rhythm to Sam’s thrusts into the boy’s body.

“So tight, so perfect, god, all mine. That’s it, that’s it, take it, so good.”

The guy keened and tried to move forward into Sam’s hand and back onto his dick at the same time. Dean almost felt sorry for him because he was way out of his league playing with Sam the way he was right now. Dean wasn’t sure even _he_ could handle Sam and he gasped as his cock got harder at even the thought.

Sam looked at him, hazel eyes deep with something Dean couldn’t even call desire. It was lust and dominance, love and ownership. He stripped the man’s dick even as he watched Dean’s every move.

The room smelled like stale pizza and sex and the guy under Sam gasped loudly as his body stiffened. Sam sped up as the guy came messily all over his bed. Sam looked back at Dean and gestured with his head for Dean to get up.

There was no thought given to refusing. Dean got up and approached his brother, his hand still in his soft, well-worn jeans. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Sam grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him.

It was like touching a live wire, but nothing like the time he’d been electrocuted. Pleasure pushed its way through his body and he came like a overexcited teenager while Sam finished fucking his boy toy.

Dean stood there, weak and still horny until Sam stopped kissing him and lay his forehead against Dean’s neck. Teeth gently worried his skin as Sam’s body grew taut, his muscles straining as his orgasm thrummed like an earthquake tremor over all of them.

Dean felt like they all were connected, and he knew the guy felt it by the way he squirmed in fear and desire. If Sam wanted he could have them begging for his cock in seconds. The smug look on his brother’s face said he knew it too, and Dean waited to see what he would do.

A thumb rubbed his lower lip and Dean closed his eyes. Arousal still coursed through his body and he thought about jerking off again, no matter that it was impossible. Sam sighed and let him go, then pulled out of the guy on the bed. Sam slapped the guy on the ass and laughed while throwing the used condom in the trash.

“You have fun?”

The guy nodded, his dark hair lank with sweat. Sam patted him on the neck and head. “Good boy. Your money’s on the dresser. Make sure you buy some food.”

Sam strolled into the shower and left Dean looking at the guy, apparently a hustler, as he rose slowly and started getting dressed. The guy looked at him a few times, frowned and finished dressing. He grabbed the money and smiled at Dean.

“See ya, man, and good luck with him. Tell him he finds me again, the next one’s free.”

Dean rolled his eyes and the guy laughed again and walked, carefully, out the door.

The shower cut off and Sam came out looking like he should be in some sort of dirty magazine, damp skin and muscles bulging everywhere. Dean tried to ignore his brother’s body and the compelling look of desire in his eyes.

He made his shower quick and when he came out, Sam was dressed and sitting on Dean’s bed. Dean pulled his clothes on while his brother watched openly. When he grabbed his wallet and didn’t say anything about what had just happened, Sam smirked and followed him out the door.

Dean realized it was still kind of early, but before he could ask his brother where he’d found the guy, Sam laughed.

“I met him at the ice machine. He was still damp from his shower and irresistible.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Right now, anything on two legs is irresistible.” He knocked into Sam’s shoulder with his own. “And don’t read my mind with your freaky sex powers.”

At the diner, Sam ate and talked about past cases while around him, women and men stared a little too long or tried to catch his attention.

After three different waitresses asking if they wanted a refill or free pie, Dean paid the check and practically pulled Sam out the door while heroically ignoring the two couples and the pair of waitresses that all looked like they were about to tear each other’s clothes off.

They had an hour until the club opened so Dean wasted it driving around the town. He saw a record store he wouldn’t have minded stopping in, but there was too high a chance Sam would end up screwing someone on top of a record bin.

“Aren’t you sore?”

Sam shrugged. “Not really. I really wish you could know what it felt like.”

“That’s not on the agenda, Sammy.”

His brother smirked and stared out the window as they stopped at a red light. A couple arguing on the corner suddenly stopped and started kissing, the girl shoving her hand down the front of her boyfriend’s jeans.

“How do you know they‘re not related?”

Sam kept watching the couple in his side view mirror as Dean took off. “Doesn’t matter, the spark was there. I just set it free.”

Dean shook his head and headed back to the night club. When he pulled into the parking lot it was already mostly full with no waiting at the door. He paid his and Sam’s way in and was immediately hit by a wall of noise and heat. Either the air conditioner hadn’t been fixed, or it hadn’t been given a chance to cool the place.

He had a plan to check out the walk-in kitchen freezer where the couple had died and then go from there. A few of the spells he’d researched said that a part of the couple had to remain in the building.

Dean made it to the kitchen before realizing he’d lost Sam. He should have noticed before and he should go find him, but he was right here and maybe this could all be over soon.

The freezer was a bust with nothing in it but burgers and wings. Several thoughts went through his head. Their dearly departed witch had needed the couple to die here so she could use the place. But for what?

Dean needed to get his brother out of here. Sam was getting stronger and if something belonging to the couple remained here it was probably affecting him and everyone else.

Dean stepped out of the kitchen and knew it was too late. Couples that had been dancing were now pressed tighter, hands caressing and squeezing. Some people had pieces of clothes missing. No one seemed overly alarmed and he saw more than a few people drift into darker corners.

Dean waded into the crowd and at the first touch of someone’s arm against him, he felt the thrill and promise of the best sex he’d ever had. He tried to avoid the touches, but everyone seemed determined to glide a hand over his chest or hip. He was dizzy with lust when he found Sam in the VIP seating.

A woman was on his lap, whispering in his ear as two other women kissed eagerly next to them. A man and two other women on a nearby couch seemed to be earnestly discussing who was going to give the guy a blowjob. Dean paused as the two women came to an agreement that they’d both do it.

Out on the floor, the music continued as people found a place to fuck or just eased down wherever they’d been dancing. There were couples, threesomes, foursomes and more.

Dean stumbled and a hand caught him, pulling him against a warm chest. He blinked and looked at his brother. Any reason he had for not giving in earlier disappeared. He was the older brother and no matter what Sam had insisted earlier, Dean didn’t believe that either one of them was in control. Sam’s eyes were bright and hungry, his mouth like an oasis. Dean kissed him, letting his tongue fight and shove against Sam’s.

Dean’s jacket was too hot, as was his shirt. He tore them off and then did the same to his brother’s clothes. When he got to Sam’s jeans he dropped to his knees with the intention of taking them off. He got them unbuttoned and pulled them down, but then he was lapping at the glistening head of Sam’s cock, and nothing else mattered.

His brother’s hand carding through his hair was like a blessing and yes, he was going to hell for sucking Sammy off in the middle of a night club that had turned into a free-for-all orgy. All around him he heard moans and pleas, gasps and the wet smack of skin hitting skin.

A groan from Sam had him sucking faster, not sure what he was doing but wanting the taste of his brother to become a part of him.

Before that could happen, Sam pulled him away and up, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on Dean’s naked chest. Long fingers mapped his skin, and his brother licked his neck and shoulders with the same intense concentration he brought to research and hunting.

Sam stood back up to lean over and nip at one of Dean’s ears. His voice was a low purr that thrummed through Dean’s blood like whiskey.

“I’m going to fuck you until the only thing you can do is scream.” His tongue was a heady mix of sin and skill, and Dean was lost to everything but Sam.

Dean let himself be pulled down a few steps onto the dance floor, past all the bodies, screaming and gasping, fucking and thrusting. It aroused him and terrified him at the same time and since he hunted terrifying things for a living, the arousal was stronger.

Dean would have bet money that yes, one day, his libido would get him trouble, but he would have laughed at anyone suggesting the same about Sam. Sex and his brother didn’t go well together and before Jess had died, Dean had looked forward to teasing him about his hot girlfriend for days.

There was a platform above the DJ booth, making it the highest point in the room. Small steps took them to it and Sam finished taking off his clothes and then Dean’s. Below them, bodies gleamed with sweat and other fluids.

His brother’s hands were implacable as they shifted Dean onto his stomach where he spread his legs without any convincing. His reward was Sam’s tongue, wet and needy, licking at his hole. He moaned and didn’t care that it echoed around the room.

Dean knew this was the end of something and the beginning of another. His brother’s tongue squirmed and pushed inside him until all he could do was gasp stupidly and rub against the thick cover that decorated the platform. He followed Sam’s hands as they pulled his hips higher, two fingers sliding inside him to stretch and tease.

Out in the crowd the people writhed and moaned and changed partners all while occasionally looking at Sam with adoration. Normally, Dean might care about that but the things happening right now were more important, namely his brother‘s body on his.

Dean’s jaw clenched as Sam slid into him slow and thick, both hands gripping his waist as if to hold him still, while at the same time letting everyone know Dean was owned. He felt too big and perfect at the same time and they both moaned as Sam sunk in until his balls brushed Dean’s skin.

There was an ache growing in Dean’s stomach and as his brother steadily fucked him, it grew. It wasn’t his oncoming orgasm. He knew that feeling, had been intimate with it for years. No this was a warm ball of fire that got hotter and bigger until it quivered right beneath his skin.

With each thrust and withdrawal, Dean moaned and tried to go faster, but even wrapped in a witch’s spell, his brother was still a teasing bitch. He’d speed up for a minute then he’d slow back down until Dean slapped the platform in frustration, fingernails digging into the soft covering.

He let out a undignified yelp when Sam pulled out and pulled him up onto his knees. Before he knew it, his brother slid back inside him, his chest pressed to Dean’s slick back. This way, Dean could see the crowd more clearer and it was like every porn he’d seen or imagined, coming to life right below him.

A hand around Dean’s cock squeezed him in a rhythm that slowly drove him insane with lust. The thrumming heat in his blood grew, and he felt the same rising tide in the people below. Something was building, and behind him, Sam steadily fucked him it was his sole purpose in life.

Dean’s brain tried to work, tried to tell him something and all he could think about was his dick and his brother inside him, thrusting with fervor. Energy, his mind sluggishly reminded him, had to go somewhere. This much sexual energy, all rising and mingling, had to go someplace or into someone.

Sam’s voice slid into his ear, warm and intoxicating. “She wanted the town to worship her, to meet her every want and need.”

His hands pressed possession into Dean’s skin. “It almost worked.”

Dean groaned and tried not to come; somehow he knew once he and Sam came, the spell would be complete.

Sam’s chuckle told him how doomed that plan was. All the women and men, all the teasing had led to this, and Dean couldn’t hold back his orgasm anymore than he could hold back the wind of a tornado.

Dean arched his spine, threw his head back, and cried out. The raw sound of pleasure at its pinnacle was repeated throughout the club. Sam’s hand held his dick as he came so hard it hurt, spasm after glorious spasm. He shuddered at Sam’s touch until his hand let go and centered on Dean’s stomach. Thigh muscles bunched and thrust and Sam spoke through the whirlwind of cries around them.

“I need you.”

A number of times throughout his life, Dean had leapt before he looked, but this was different. Sam‘s thoughts were intermingled with his and he knew that all this power could easily destroy his brother if he didn’t siphon off some of it.

“Yes.”

This time it was Sam crying out and below them the crowd screamed and trembled and came.

Dean gasped as his brother’s hand pushed the energy into his body. Lava heat coursed through him and every hair on his body stood up. His body tried to come again but all it managed was a milky spurt or two.

He panted heavily and sagged in Sam’s arms, barely aware of him pulling out and away. The power that infused him was like the best alcohol ever, mixed with the adrenaline rush of saving people. The heady lust of fucking was there too. It overlaid everything and now he had some inkling of what Sam had been feeling.

Everyone in the club was lucky. Sam didn’t want anyone to worship him and if he hadn’t parceled some of the power out to Dean the entire club would have fucked themselves to death.

Dean was barely conscious as Sam dressed him and then himself. Down on the floor, people were sleeping where they lay.

They both held each other up or something close to it as they made their way to the exit. Just before they reached it, Sam stopped and pulled out a knife. Dean watched groggily as he made short work of some bricks right above the club’s main entrance. When Sam pulled out a small box, Dean grabbed it and his brother and made for his car.

Inside the warmth of the car, Dean’s nose wrinkled at the smell of stale sex and sweat. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for their room.

“Think the people back there will be all right?”

Sam studied the box and nodded. “Yeah. They‘ll assume it was some sort of new club drug. People like to keep it simple.”

Dean barked a laugh. “Even with the nudity?”

Sam smirked and a glint of lust made his eyes shine. “I‘m sure tonight will become some sort of urban legend.”

Back in the room, Dean got first shower. Even away from him, he felt Sam’s desire like a living, coiling thing. When the curtain was pulled back he wasn’t surprised and made room as his brother climbed in with him.

Everything between them was different, but to Dean, it felt the same. Familiar, even. His little brother was still his brother and he laughed at Sam’s acrobatics as he tried to wash his hair and not jab an elbow into Dean’s eye. After a glare at him, Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the shampoo. He raised one eyebrow until Sam got the message and sank to his knees.

“Tired enough without tryin’ to reach your head.”

Dean snickered and tried to ignore the hot wet breath on his stomach. A tongue softly licking his navel made him flinch and it was Sam’s turn to laugh. He rinsed the shampoo out of Sam’s hair just in time.

His brother always was a persistent bitch and after he wrapped his mouth around Dean’s cock, tongue rubbing at all the right spots, Dean sighed and leaned against the wall. Lips sucked at him and teeth teased with their danger. He teetered at the edge until Sam deep throated him and hummed.

Dean was exhausted, but need still crawled over his skin. Once his brother stood up, it was his turn to sink to his knees. The floor of the tub was cold and unforgiving against his skin, but none of it mattered as he sucked Sam into his mouth. This time there were no interruptions and in minutes he almost gagged before swallowing frantically to get every drop.

Back in their room, Sam grabbed his jogging pants out of his hand and threw them at the duffle bag. Dean pretended to protest as he was shoved into bed, Sam lying beside him, one arm slung over his stomach. Half protection, half possession.

The next morning Dean woke up to Sam studying the box he’d pulled out of the club’s wall. Dean stood up and yawned before making his way to the bathroom. After he came out he peeked in the box and made a face.

“Ew, is that what I think it is?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, the hearts of the two people that died in that club. I looked the couple up and they had a few charges against them for public indecency, but it was years ago.” He gestured at his laptop. “There are several people quoted as saying they were crazy about one another and wouldn’t have wanted to outlive the other.”

Dean pulled on jeans. He was starving. “So they liked public sex and were crazy about each other. Think that’s why the witch chose them?”

Sam nodded and pulled on his shoes. “Yeah. We need to take this out somewhere and do a salt and burn.”

Dean ignored the worried look his brother sent him.

At breakfast, Dean smiled at the waitress and ended up with her number and a not so subtle invite to the stockroom. He declined and rolled his eyes at the smirk on Sam‘s face. This extra power was going to make him extra irresistible, and that was going to be so cool.

They spent the rest of the day checking on the night club participants and looking for a new job. Dean napped and tried to get used to the hum of energy right under his skin. Just when he thought it was going to drive him crazy, Sam would touch him, an arm across his shoulders, a callused thumb over his lips, and he’d calm down.

After dinner and the temptation of two women, and one hot waiter, Dean poured lighter fluid over the box containing the hearts of ‘unafraid lovers.’ The flames engulfed the box and he watched the remains burn.

He made his way to where Sam waited, leaning on the car.

“So, what now?”

His brother sighed but Dean recognized what this sigh meant and he relaxed. His geek of a brother had it all figured out and since he was practically OCD about things like this, Dean didn’t have to worry.

“We need to learn to control it so it doesn’t end up controlling us. And we have to be really sure about consent, Dean.”

Dean frowned and jumped in the car. “I thought you said all the energy did was spark something that was already there.”

Sam eased into the passenger seat. “It does, but just because someone has a desire to get fucked by you on the hood of your car, doesn’t mean they’d actually do it.”

Dean smirked. “You trying to tell me something there, Sammy?”

He laughed when his brother’s face turned red. For someone who’d spent the last two days having a ton of sex, his brother could still blush. When Sam finally stopped his protests about how that was just an example, Dean reached over and rubbed his crotch with the heel of his hand. That shut Sam up fast and Dean pulled over.

It didn’t take much maneuvering to get his brother out of the car and spread across the trunk of the car, jeans pooled around his knees. It was middle of the night noisy with the chirrup of crickets and the croak of frogs. When their groans were added, Dean got impossibly harder and pushed two fingers drenched with saliva inside Sam.

Dean pinched his brother’s butt and knelt down to dig inside a pocket for lube. Just like he thought, Sam was a boy scout and had two small packets of the slippery stuff. Sam grumbled as a deluge of the stuff was pushed inside him. Dean chortled. “Oh, stop complaining! You know you love it.”

After teasing his brother and making him squirm, Dean slid inside and had to bite his lip. Tight, slick, and heat were all that went through his head. After a few thrusts he realized the energy that burned inside him was pouring into Sam and he felt Sam’s energy crackle and sizzle as it poured into him. The throb and thrum of energy was different for them both. Sam’s felt like insistent urging and possessive lust.

The sizzle of Dean’s lust felt like hunger and enthusiasm for the merest touch of his brother’s skin. He pulled almost all the way out and waited for Sam to make that demanding whimpery noise before he slammed all the way back in.

The slap of a hand on metal had him smacking Sam in the back of the head. He moved the same hand down and stroked Sam’s slippery cock.

“Hey! No hitting the car. Your big paw could damage it.”

Dean gasped as Sam used some great internal muscles to squeeze his cock. His brother’s muffled answer was panted out between thrusts. “Well, if you’d hurry up and stop trying to show me your ’technique.’ I mean, really, a group of judges is not going to show up after we’re done and rate you.”

Dean laughed and sped up while holding Sam’s balls. His brother looked ripe and perfect draped half-way over his car. He grunted. “Well, you never can tell. And I know you’d get upset if we got a bad score.”

Sam huffed out a laugh then something that sounded like a whine as Dean’s fingers rubbed the head of his cock.

Dean stopped moving as his brother came. “Yeah, like that, just like that. So fucking perfect on the end of my dick.”

He couldn’t swear to it, but he thought he heard Sam groan and grumble, “Oh god, you are lame. Shut up.”

When the press and release of Sam’s orgasm stopped massaging his cock, Dean moved again, only taking ten strokes before he gripped his brother’s waist and closed his eyes.

As soon as he pulled out, Sam was trying to stand and pull his pants up. Dean stopped him and knelt for a breathless second to kiss the dimples at the base of his brother’s spine. He stood back up and ignored the soft smile that Sam turned and gave him.

Back in the car and heading towards their room, Dean felt pretty good. He had his brother, guaranteed sex with his brother, and okay, that sounded weird, but they were Winchesters and they rolled with the changes that to anyone else, looked like roadblocks. Plus they had the job. Kicking evil’s ass and sending it back to hell.

Dean turned on the radio and sung along all the way back to the motel.

 

End


End file.
